Nexus Prime
Nexus Prime is an inhospitable and isolated death world covered in an eternal ice age. This desolate and forbidding world is the Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the Nova Wolves Space Marine Chapter. Background The Chapter Homeworld of the Nova Wolves and their base of operations, it is from this planet that their Fortress-Monastery is based and their Aspirants are found. It is a cold, desolate Death World that is almost fully covered in an eternal Ice Age. Feral Human Tribes live upon its surface and have to fight daily to survive the climate and the predators of this world. It is known to have one source of active lava on its surface which surrounds the Nexus, the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery. Battle of Nexus Prime Following the inception during the 26th Founding in 738.M40, the newly created Nova Wolves Chapter was contacted by the forge world of Nexus Minor, located in the Nexus Sub-Sector. The local Adeptus Mechaniucs priesthood was in the process of retrieving and restoring an ancient Imperator-calss Titan found in the north pole of Nexus Prime, only days after the Chapter was created, when a Mechanicus scouting party discovered the local feral humans praying to the Titan's fallen body as if it were a god. Soon after receiving word about the Imperator-class Titan, the Nova Wolves were dispatched to Nexus Prime to help defend the Adeptus Mechanicus in their retrieval process. After a week of travel in the Warp, the Nova Wolves arrived to find Nexus Prime under assault by a Tau Recon Force. The Skitarii Forces on the Ground were holding out against all attacks, but the Mechanicus Fleet in orbit was obliterated from the surprise attack. The first Chapter Master at the time, Mal Vexes, ordered the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Companies to the planet's surface along with supporting elements from the 6th through 9th Companies. Meanwhile in orbit, Chapter Master Vexes conducted boarding actions on the Tau ships to find the enemy commanders leading the assault, with support from the 1st, and 2nd Companies along with the rest of the 6th through 9th Companies. However, the Tau's morale was not wavering at all despite losing 3 of 7 ships to the Space Marines. Soon enough, Vexes was able to find the Ethereal and Tau Commander leading the assault on the 6th ship thanks to the efforts of Chief Librarian Janus. With the Command Ship finally identified, Chapter Master Vexes ordered the 10th Company into the Planets Asteroid Belt to ambush the Tau leaders, like a pack of Wolves in wait, when they attempted to make planet fall. Meanwhile, Reclusiarch Levi, and the Terminator Squads of the 1st Company boarded the command ship. After gruesome deck-by deck fighting the Tau leaders, Shas'o Tau'Dec and Ethereal Aun'El Ke'lshan, decided to make a hasty retreat planet side and await reinforcements from the Empire. However, as their Orca transport was leaving the ship the Nova Wolves of the Scout Company took aim at every vital system outside of the ship and when the order was given the Scouts shot out every external sensor, camera, and engine they could hit. When the volley was finished, the transport was fully penetrated and with the pilots and Ethereal dead came crashing down onto the surface. Although the Ethereal was dead, Tau`Dec was not. With a great kick the Tau Commander beat down the landing ramp and using his Battlesuits jetpack, escaped the dropship. After being met with a hail of sniper volleys, he retreated to nearest and last Tau ship in the fleet, soon after boarding it the ship and Tau'Dec's remaining forces in orbit retreated to Tau Space swearing to take revenge upon the Nova Wolves. After the mop up of remaining Tau Forces, Chapter 954 became known as the Nova Wolves for their successful zero-G ambush on the Tau leadership, and although there was great celebration for the Chapter's christening in battle and first successful battle there was also great sorrow; at least a quarter of the Chapter (269 Battle-Brothers) was lost. Among these losses were the Captains of 4th, 7th and 9th Companies, who had died to protect the Titan from the Tau advance. Aftermath The aftermath of the Nexus Prime Campaign saw the need to replenish the Chapters extensive losses, both manpower and equipment. The battle had seen to the loss of 269 Battle-Brothers, 3 of which were Captains, to Tau; along with the losses of six Rhinos and Razorbacks, three Predators, four Vindicators, one Whirlwind, four Hunters and Stalkers and the Strike Cruisers Void Damnation ''and ''Zealous Servitude. Although that would have to wait as the High Lords of Terra found a new Chapter Planet for the new Nova Wolves, a planet in the Segmentum Tempestus called Clausius. However the Chapter Master Vexes had made a request; he had wanted the chapter world to instead be Nexus Prime, for the dual reasons of honouring their fallen Brothers and to help defend the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Titan. Although there was much debate the High Lords agreed to this request. Soon Military Architects from the Imperium came with vast workforces and set to the Fortress-Monastery's creation in the mountainous regions of the planet which contained the only lava sources on the planet. The planet's population was also of hardy stock, whom were tested by the harsh and deadly conditions of the planet. The Nova Wolves saw this and decided that the best of the adolescents that survived would become Initiates to help replace the losses sustained. In addition to this, the Forge World of Nexus Minor would also help replace the chapter's ships, vehicles, arms and armour lost in battle as a thanks for their assistance and sacrifice, and also for the continued protection from the Nova Wolves. Fortress-Monastery The Nova Wolves Fortress-Monastery is known as the Nexus. It is a large subterranean complex built into the mountain upon which it resides. Its top appears as a large fortress, with the only access to it being a retractable ceramite/adamantium bridge, or by air. The area is littered with hidden bunkers, AA/AT emplacements, mines, trenches, checkpoints, hidden hangars, secret passages, and bastions. Combined with the retractable bridge over the lava lake at its entrance, the Nexus is virtually impossible to assail by land unless the bridge can be controlled. Should these defenses fail, the Nexus itself has many gun emplacements built into it, as well as 3 layers of void shields to protect from orbital strikes. The Monastery comprises of dozens of ramparts, watchtowers and bastions. Every entrance is sealed with heavy adamantium, ceramite or stone gates, barred by ancient and complex locks, often keyed to the unique genetic code of the Nova Wolves battle-brothers. Covering every entrance and approach, macro-cannon turrets, heavy bolter bunkers and missile batteries scan the horizon for foes. Within its subterranean structure, layers of great security doors layered in adamantium, clusters of turrets, twisting hallways leading to dead ends, and gas vents are but a few of the many defenses that protects its heart from an assault. Past its defenses, the Nexus is a sight to behold. At night the lava lakes fires give the Monastery a great glow, complimenting the natural aurora in the skies. Its interior is just as grand, with massive meeting halls, armouries and forges filled with serfs aiding the Techmarines with the forging of new weapons of war, and overseeing the Chapters heavy armour. Its hangar bays alive with pilots and servitors maintaining the Chapters aerial fleet, ready to transport their battle-brothers when need. Storage silos stacked high with weapons and ammunition sit silently in the heart of the Monastery, silently awaiting use for the next battle. The Apothecarion is stark white and clean, filled with Apothecaries and Serfs at work studying new biological discoveries, with ranks of heavy bolter turrets silently tracking every moving target, guarding the heavily shielded entrance to the stasiswell, containing the Chapters supply of gene-seed, as well as its future. Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Nova Wolves Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines